


Unexpected

by IamtheLastDragonLord



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Adopted work with permission from author, Also How The Fuck Do I Tag?, CC's name will written as C2 because my brain hates me, Fix It, Gen, How I really would've appreciated they would've done R3, I still don't like it, Note that I started this before R3 came out, Other, Paradox Discussions, R2 Ep14, Time Travel, added tags:, because I didn’t see them, but I know isn’t going to happen because of the changes made to the timeline in the recap movies, mentions of events during Akito the Exiled, no spoilers for the movies, original tags:, tags and characters added as needed, though I don’t think I’ll be using and Akito the Exiled Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheLastDragonLord/pseuds/IamtheLastDragonLord
Summary: Adopted from DevilDancer1827- the first chapter is theirs while anything after is mine. I got permission to adopt this work since they decided against continuing it. I made a fewsmallchanges to their original chapter, so if you want to read the unedited version follow the link.Here.Original Summary:Suzaku is sifting through the remains of the Geass Order when something unexpected appears.





	1. Devil Dancer's Chapter: Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilDancer1827](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDancer1827/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811587) by [DevilDancer1827](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDancer1827/pseuds/DevilDancer1827). 

> I'm serious guys, gals, and nonbinary pals. Go check out DevilDancer's One Shot because you should support them.  
[Click Me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811587)

Suzaku was disgusted. He thought he had been prepared for this mission, but he really wanted to be sick right then, faced with what was in front of him. It was destruction, a massacre on a massive scale. One he hadn’t seen since he was a young boy watching as his country was overrun by enemy soldiers and monstrous Knightmares.

Piles upon piles of debris were spread across the floor. Bodies, of people - scientists or soldiers - strewn among the wreckage, some crushed or at awkward angles staring lifelessly at nothing. Amongst them even children; their small forms shot full of holes. Blood, scarlet red and dry brown, painted even the ceiling in a splatter pattern.

Unwanted memories rushed forward - of a trek across a war zone - and suddenly Suzaku’s sight blurred between reality and memory, faces of the dead before him masked over by those of his own race, the ones he had forsaken.

Suzaku staggered and fell to his knees, retching as his breakfast piled out of his mouth as bile onto the broken flooring. He felt ten years old again and almost looked to his right, looking for a younger Lelouch with his firm expression with delicate, little Nunnally clinging on to his back, feeling ashamed for showing weakness in front of them.

_ Lelouch… _

Just the thought of his (ex-)best friend brought a whirlwind of conflicting emotions and feelings to the forefront of Suzaku’s mind – hatred, vengeance, regret, camaraderie, affection, betrayal. He shook his head, squashing his internal discord and stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He berated himself for straying from his mission.

Suzaku Kururugi, as the Knight of Seven and one of the only soldiers in the Knights of the Round - other than Knight of One - to know of Geass, was sent to the ruins of the Geass Order alone to obtain any remains from the research that may be salvageable. He used the new Lancelot Conquista to clear away obstructing ruins, but for the most part walked on foot.

It was a futile effort – Suzaku had left no stone unturned so far and there was no sign of anything even remotely intact. Zero was thorough in this annihilation. That he would even target this place made Suzaku almost certain that it was Lelouch behind the mask again. It wouldn’t surprise him that Lelouch had managed to avoid being caught so far with his intellect alone.

Suzaku finished checking the last of the underground city and sighed, turning to walk back to his Knightmare.

“Miss Cecile, Lloyd? I’m finished, it’s all clear.” He talked into the communicator on his ear.

Cecile replied, “Okay, you can come back to base now Suzaku.”

Suddenly Suzaku froze, narrowing his eyes, looking for something in the distance – he thought he saw a flash of purple light, much like the one surrounding the city. Something was there, somewhere Suzaku had already searched and glowing.

He crept towards it cautiously, pulling out a firearm from the holster strapped to his flight suit, where a sword also resided. He could see it now – a box. It was of a dark blue hue and rectangular – wooden, though not antique.

Suzaku knelt on the floor beside it and placed a careful hand on the smooth surface, tightening his grip on the gun. He moved his hand on the edge and prepared to push the top off the box, on guard for whatever may jump at him.

The lid lifted silently, without a sound (not even a creak), and slid to the floor with a thud.

Suzaku’s eyes widened, jumping back a good meter, then scrambled back a fair foot on his backside, gun abandoned a few inches away. _ That... It can’t be... What…? _

He took a deep, shuddering breath and steeled himself to look in the box again. He made the short crawl back to the box and closed his eyes before his sight set on something that caused his breath to hitch and his body recoil.

In the box was a body. A male with a slender figure and pale, alabaster skin that contrasted with dark, ebony hair, the bangs of which covered the closed eyelids of a very familiar face.

Clad in blood-stained – originally white – regal robes, was Lelouch Lamperouge (Vi Britannia).

_ No way… This isn’t Lelouch, can’t be. Lelouch is in Japan. _ It made no sense. Even if he was Zero, how could Lelouch be stuck inside a box (casket was starting to seem like a better word the longer Suzaku looked at it) looking for all the world like… _ like he’s dead. _

That thought snapped Suzaku out of his shock and he immediately searched Lelouch(?)’s neck for a pulse. He sighed in what he would deny to be relief when he felt it beating strong. Then, hesitatingly, he moved his hands to the abdomen, where there was a rip in the clothing and the center of the bloodstain, where a wound would most likely be. He pulled back the fabric and was startled to find a healed scar there. It was just healed enough that Suzaku would be comfortable moving him- if he even wanted to- it was nearly bone-white in the center and a few shades lighter than the surrounding skin on the edges. It was a sword wound as if he was stabbed. As far as he knew, Lelouch had never been stabbed, even as Zero.

“Nngh…”

The look-alike grunted, his fingers twitched and his eyelids strained to open.

Suzaku jerked back, yelping before he cut himself off. His instincts fully kicked in, and in less than a second he stood up tense and on guard, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

He watched as the man who looked eerily like Lelouch _ (is it him?) _ opened his violet eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: In the Name of A Dead Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the tag says ep14, but in case you’re wondering it’s more like post 14 since Lelouch was (_is?_) in C’s World and not in the facility, since the Black Knights also aren’t there, and Suzaku did have his “interrogation” with Kallen

Violet eyes settled and focused, but there was no movement in his eyes other than tracing the broken building pieces over his head. His left hand fell to his side, clearly deliberate, as his right ran over the same scar Suzaku just had. There was a twitch of pain on his face, but it was as if he expected it to be there. His right hand moved slowly to the side, but he put the side of his hand against the inside edge as he pushed his left hand down to sit up. The man’s eyes fluttered as he leaned against the side of the casket with his right arm, his head bowed with an expression of pain on his face. He seemed close to passing out. 

Part of him; the part of him that always wanted to believe that Lelouch was innocent, that somewhere inside the murderous heretic was still the child he had met nearly eight years ago; wanted to help him. He’d gotten exactly two steps before his brain caught up.

Apparently that was enough for purple eyes to catch something and want to see it fully. “Suzaku?” he hadn’t even fully turned towards him before his name was dropped. What was worse was the tone of voice he took on. That voice was all too similar to the one Lelouch had used when he was completely unaware of anything he’d done. True confusion came through his tone, something that- as many of the Ashford Academy students would be able to easily confirm- almost never happened.

The Japanese man’s hand twitched closer to the handle of his sword.

Now that the ebony was leaning against the casket the pain had faded from his face, taking in more of his surroundings. The box confused him, that much Suzaku had expected, but the sheer horror on his face when he took in the rest of the rubble around Suzaku was unexpected. “This is…” he mumbled, before setting his gaze on Suzaku unflinchingly. “What did you do?”

Anger flared in Suzaku. “What did  **I** do?!” he snarled, drawing his sword. “Who are you?” the ebony opened his mouth. “Don’t lie to me, why do you look like Lelouch?”

The corner of his mouth dropped, his eyes narrowed as he scrutinized every detail of Suzaku. “The Zero Requiem.” he stated simply.

“The what?” Suzaku questioned through clenched teeth. “Who are you? What are you playing at?”

“I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, 11th Prince of Britannia, and 17th Heir to the Imperial Throne.” the imposter said with confidence that Suzaku had only seen in the hidden prince. 

_ … He said Vi Britannia! _ Suzaku realized with a jolt. The only people that knew that was himself, the Emperor, Nunnally, Milly, and Rolo.  _ No one else should know that. _ He stormed forward, ready to grab the man by the collar.

“Suzaku?” Cecile said through his communicator, a note of worry carrying. “Suzaku, respond, why can’t we pick up the Lancelot?”

He stopped before the casket, glaring at the ebony before him as he brought his hand up to his communicator. “I haven’t left the site yet. There was an unexpected find, it’ll take me a little longer to get into the Lancelot.” he told Cecile, his tone was calm despite the rage literally seething from his body.

“Alright.” Cecile murmured but didn’t push him.

He heard the click as he turned back to the teen in the casket, leaning forward to let his blue cape fall around his shoulders as he held his sword at his side. “Tell me the truth, who are you?” 

There was some sadness in the purple eyes before they met his green ones. “I swear on our dead friendship that every word I’ve told and will tell you is the truth.”

_Dead?_ _Was that really the only way to describe what was left of it?_ Suzaku supposed so. “Then how are you here? Why aren’t you back in Area Eleven?”

“I’m not sure how I got here.” he murmured. “Though, I can think of quite a few reasons why they’d keep me here.”

Suzaku’s eyebrow twitched, annoyed, he wanted to believe Lelouch was telling the truth. But after being lied to for nearly a year by the one person he thought he could trust, then betrayed by him, Suzaku was as ready to trust Lelouch as he was to work alongside him in his cause.

At the moment, however, it appeared he really didn’t have a choice. On either account. “Alright, come with me to the Lancelot, you’re going to admit to your crimes in front of someone who is loyal to your idea.”

“Kallen?” he questioned knowingly as Suzaku put his sword back. He chuckled, but double over in pain almost immediately cutting himself off.

Suzaku said nothing as he took Lelouch’s left forearm giving the prince no choice but to stand, despite how much it obviously hurt him. Taking both his narrow wrists in his left hand once he was out of the box.

Now that Lelouch was standing, Suzaku could see another scar on his back. Lelouch had always had a narrow build, but being able to see his vertebrae was a new development. One Suzaku had issues with. He knew Lelouch was anemic in both senses,  ** _(not having enough Iron in your blood is usually categorized as Iron Deficient Anemia and having a low red blood cell count is usually categorized as a typical Anemic, both of which are common in Royalty.)_ ** had low blood pressure, and was generally not immune to much. However, he had never seen Lelouch skinny enough to see his spine. Yet, the fact that whatever caused that scar would’ve gone right between two vertebrae was more disturbing.

They breached hot desert air to a gust of sand and dust. Suzaku coughed into his elbow once, as he led Lelouch to the Lancelot. Lelouch turned his head into his collarbone to protect his mouth and nose, the stuttered cough that Suzaku saw more than heard obviously argivated the scarred area of his body.

The two of them made it to the Lancelot, and Suzaku was quick to close up the hatch. Lelouch was quick to kneel to the back right of his seat as if he’d done this before. Which Suzaku knew he hadn’t, not while he was conscious at a maximum.

“How did you get there?” Suzaku asked lowly.

“Inside the Order’s headquarters?” Lelouch clarified when he didn’t respond, the Britannian Prince in Hiding frowned. “I don’t know.”

“How do you not know?!” Suzaku demanded angrily.

“The last thing I remember was getting the wound that caused this scar, that’s it.” Lelouch growled, his voice tight. “I don’t even remember it scarring, much less how I would’ve gotten somewhere else with a wound like that.”

“I-” Suzaku muttered, stunned.

“Suzaku.” Cecile’s voice came through the comms inside the Lancelot, as she appeared on the screen.

“Here,” he returned. “I’ll be arriving in the hangar in ten minutes.”

“We would like to see what caused your delay.” Lloyd spoke, because of course his boss knew him well enough to know that he had found something.

“Of course.” he returned. “Prep the MedBay, just in case.” his eyes catching on the scar in Lelouch’s stomach as he said that.

The ebony saw his gaze, but didn’t move his hand to inspect the scar, surprisingly he also didn’t comment on it.

“Is it urgent?” Cecile asked worriedly.

“It shouldn’t be, no.” he mumbled, the scenes from the last time he had brought someone to the MedBay flashing behind his eyelids.

Cecile hummed and signed off.

“You’re remembering Euphie.” that wasn’t a question.

He glared over his shoulder for half a moment.

“I know it won’t mean anything, but I’m sorry.” Lelouch mumbled.

Every nerve in his body lit on fire. Zinging from the tips of ears to the tips of his toes. Burning hot in his heart.

“You’re right, it  **doesn’t.”** Suzaku snarled. “So you have your memories back.”

“It’s complicated.” Lelouch mumbled, looking down at the clothes he was wearing.

“It always is with you.” Suzaku muttered sourly.

“I suppose it is.” the raven mused, looking at the passing scenery on the screen.

Suzaku wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that. It was extremely out of Lelouch’s standard wheelhouse of remarks and attitude.

“If I ask you questions will answer them honestly?” Suzaku asked.

“I will.” Lelouch says strongly. “I swear on our friendship.” though when Suzaku took to increase his speed, through a tight turn, Lelouch bumped into the wall. “After Cecile checks me over.”

Suzaku knew his voice shouldn’t be that tight, he’d barely been jostled, but when he looked over his shoulder Lelouch’s already pale skin tone had almost a green tinge to it, and his eyes didn’t seem to be tracking well. They had dropped away from Lelouch’s hand twice in the time he’d been watching. The other was pressing strongly onto his stomach.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Suzaku told Lelouch.

Lelouch made almost no indication that he’d heard him.

The Lancelot was docked and Suzaku was grateful that Lelouch seemed aware enough of his surroundings to stay out of the way of his chair as the hatch opened.

“My my, this is interesting.” Lloyd said with a smirk as he watched Lelouch get out of the Lancelot after Suzaku.

Cecile either ignored him or paid him no mind as she approached Lelouch. “How long has he been unreactive?” she asked the Japanese teen suddenly, pulling the white sleeves above Lelouch’s elbows.

“About two minutes?” Suzaku gave it his best estimate. “Why, what’s wrong.”

“Asymmetrical neurological function,” Cecile spoke quickly but she also spoke into the mic by her mouth. Suzaku had no idea what that meant, but judging by Lloyd’s look suddenly changing it probably wasn’t good. “He’s having Petit-Mal Seizure.”

“A seizure? But he’s not Epileptic.” Suzaku countered.

“I need a med team on standby and a gurney to hanger two. Now.”  
“Judging by the wound on his stomach I don’t think it would be caused by that.” Lloyd spoke over Cecile.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Suzaku demanded, seeing Cecile meet the two people with a gurney and guide Lelouch onto it slowly.

“Trauma like that can cause someone to have a seizure even if they don’t have Epilepsy, she was looking at his arms.” Llyod pointed out and at least realized quickly that meant nothing to Suzaku. “He had goosebumps on one arm but not the other, half is brain was responding to something while the other half wasn’t.”

Suzaku watched as Cecile and the other two medics took Lelouch away on the gurney.

“I’m assuming he was your delay.” Llyod stated.

“Yeah, but… something’s different about him.”

“You mean other than the sword wound and the seizure?” Llyod asked. “Where does one even get a wound like that and live?”

“I don’t know.” Suzaku admitted, leaving Llyod to theorize because right now he needed to sort through all of his own emotions about what was happening with Lelouch.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who saw my comment on their fic back in July and have been patiently waiting, I'm sorry.  
Look I'm a college student and this is like my side, side thing. I mean I go to school (driving an hour one-way), I work, and I have quite a few other fics that I'm either posting here or working on behind the scenes, so please don't rush me.   
Thanks.


End file.
